The Truth Behind The Letters Behind the Coconut
by Dreaming-Cat-369
Summary: Beatrice Letters companion. The Truth Behind the Letters Behind the Coconut Trees: What REALLY happened behind the scenes behind the truth behind the letters behind the coconut trees, hence the title. Some romance, since LS likes BB, and mystery naturally
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Own plot. Own the finer details of personalities. Own the characters that I invented and most of the settings. _¿Comprende?_

**Chapter 1 of The Truth Behind the Letters Behind the Coconut Trees**

_**LS to BB #1**_

Part One 

Lemony raced through the narrow corridors, wincing occasionally when someone didn't mind their elbows. Or knees. The hallways of the VFD training facility were crowded with people who had just gotten up, were delayed or for some other reason were going to be late for class, as if they had deemed something else more worthy of their _precious_ time.

Of course, he had been delayed too. Just thinking about it made him blush. He had only wanted to talk to—Don't think about that, he admonished himself. Just don't.

On to Code Class and the flat-footed tediousness of the instructor, then.

VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD

Peck-peck-peck went his typewriter.

"…and so we can determine that the encryptions on the glass…"

Tap-tap-tap.

"…are merely incidental."

Click, click, click.

He licked the adhesive stamp on the red card and put up his hand.

"Sir?"

"…but in some cases…"

"Sir."

"… as such…"

"SIR?"

"…no, don't interrupt. As I was saying…"

"SIR!"

"Yes?" asked the instructor.

"May I leave the classroom for a moment?"

This was the standard euphemism for the cruder term of going to the bathroom. Anyway, since those weren't his intentions, this way he wasn't _exactly_ lying.

VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD VFD

Lemony delivered the piece of red paper to the Theatrics classroom above him and returned to his desk in the depressingly boring Code Class.

Despite all known odds, he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _The cocos are a-sitting on my lap top, yes/ Yes because they fell off/ the tree/ So a-no no no no, no no no no/ I'm insane, hee hee hee hee/ So no dumb disclaimers for me_

**(translation: _Cat is too insane to realize she is only imagining the cocos and the lap top, and this spoon is not real. Now, if nothing's real, I don't need a disclaimer, right? But if you're that determined, see the one that was in the last chapter, which doesn't really exist. Además, I own the 'omitted' Beatrice Letters, and Z. is just one of the many OCs I'll bring in. Toodles. Okay. Now: blue pill or red pill?)_**

A/N:** I got one review, but ten hits. That's a better ratio than all my other stories, but I think it can be improved. Such as: If you hit it, if you read it, you review it; so let's get at least nine more reviews people! I don't mind if you review more than one chappie! _Al contrario_, I welcome it! (By the way, did you like the disclaimer? R-E-V-I-E-W and tell me! Okay, it was sort of lame, but it was my first try…) (Note: The day after I wrote that plea, there were 19 hits. So, the aim is the same (or almost the same) number of reviews for the number of hits, if the hit number signifies that that many people read it. The point is REVIEW. And Southcraft Piratess, I'm honored that not only did you review, but also you put my fiction on the alerts list. In short, I'm amazed and honored. Thank you.)**

**Chapter 2 of the Truth Behind the Letters Behind the Coconut Trees**

**_LS to BB #1_******

**_Part two_**

Beatrice's face crinkled up in an odd half-smile of mirth as she read the letter. It had come to rest, a small piece of red paper, directly on top of her book bag from where he had thrown it, possibly too abashed or in too much of a hurry not to be missed by the teacher to look, probably half-hoping that it would fall on the floor and be forgotten, half-hoping she'd find it and say yes. Living things—if they could think, than this applied—were so darn complicated. And why did humans so love large puddles of compressed yeast, sugar, sassafras, hops, juniper berries, dandelion root, wintergreen, carbonated water and vanilla ice cream, contained in recipients made of heat-blasted small rocks? (Otherwise known as root beer floats) This was, of course, not the time, as she reminded herself fervently. This was the time to employ the spiky metal tool in her pocket while the instructor was distracted in caring for Z.'s grazed knee.

The small piece of paper which she slipped through the hole, to unfurl in midair, be propelled by the (rusty) fan in the corner of the room and not be noticed, as it repeatedly hit the out-of-commission ceiling fan which had broken the previous week, as if it could not stand to propel the air that stank of boredom any more, and hung limp from its wires; not be noticed except by the one person whose head wasn't drooping forward in boredom, as she pretended to be wrestling with the hurried knots of her left shoe.

It would later be left out of Mr. Snicket's compendium, by accident or by design we shall never know. Perhaps he lost it. It would be understandable, as it was tiny, and only contained one word, in neat cursive and black ink.

_Naturally._


	3. Erk?

ERK.

I know you're all probably mighty mad at me for not updating. But I have a good excuse – really I do! – I couldn't find my copy of the notebook that goes with _the Beatrice Letters_! And I've been being a vagabond since my house is undergoing construction. Soon! I promise! Soon! I'll update. But right now I'm under a lot of pressure and trying to decide what I want the younger Beatrice to look like, and also how to write her, and how old she should be, and – and also I'm going to try to start The Story To End All Stories, a massive crossover that takes all my stories, adds a pinch of books I haven't written yet, mashes the whole thing up, and adds maple syrup, desperate situations, evil mimics, possible Vala intervening, the One Ring, universe splits, and FIDO throwing a wobbly of gigantic proportions. Yes, you heard – read? me right – maple syrup.

Oh, and, Miss Piratess: You rock.

Cat

PS – The meek are too meek to inherit. The **geek** shall inherit the earth! And the frogs and cats, they rain. If you really want to know, see my blog, I link to it on my profile XD.


End file.
